


Four Days

by AgentOfShip



Series: Four Weeks series [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Regency Fitzsimmons, Wedding Night, library smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Miss Jemma Simmons is only four days away from marrying her neighbor, best friend, and love of her life, Leo Fitz. She has worries about their wedding night but, hopefully, it's nothing that they can't work on together.Part 3 of my "Four Weeks" Regency FitzSimmons series.





	Four Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LibbyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Libby, hope you enjoy more FitzSimmons being naughty in the Regency Era <3
> 
> Beta'd by @blancafic who's been wonderfully helpful and made this story so much better :)

"Are you alright, dear? You look a little distraught," Mrs. Simmons asked as she exited the drawing room behind her daughter.

"I'm perfectly fine, mother," Jemma replied with a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure you don't have any more questions? You're usually so… curious…" she trailed off.

Jemma knew that this word, when associated with a young lady such as herself, was anything but a compliment coming from her mother. So she smiled a little wider before she spoke. "I'm sure you told me everything that is important, so I think I'd like to keep an element of surprise about any other… thing concerning that night."

Her mother seemed satisfied with that answer, gave her daughter's hand a gentle squeeze and went in search of her maid for something of supposed vital importance about flowers. Or maybe it was about cake? Jemma had been too distracted by what her mother had told her about her wedding night to really pay attention to anything else she had talked about. The truth was that Jemma hated the idea of keeping an element of surprise about that night. Or anything really. What she loved was being perfectly prepared, especially for a moment she felt like she'd been anticipating for so long. She knew she was already incredibly lucky to marry a man she loved so dearly, and who would give her a life she couldn't have hoped to have with any other man, and that she couldn't ask for more. But still, there had to be more about that night than what her mother had just told her. Unfortunately, Jemma knew that she'd never answer the kind of questions floating around in her mind and she was the only married woman she knew well enough to talk about those subjects.

"Just had _that_ conversation with mother, haven't you?"

Jemma had been so lost in thoughts that she hadn't realized she was still standing in the doorway and hadn't heard Barbara approach, the carpeted floor muffling her light steps. Jemma turned towards her sister, frowning, and the young woman smiled softly as she came to stand as close as possible to her.

"The one about the wedding night," she whispered.

"Oh. Yes. Yes, I have," she replied.

"Sounds pretty dreadful when mother's talking about it, doesn't it?" she said with a smirk. Honestly, Jemma didn't really feel like smiling about it. She felt more like complaining about being the first of her sisters to marry and not have someone other than her mother to speak to about this. Logically, Barbara should have been the first— Wait.

"It does. But how do _you_ know about it?"

"Because I had the same conversation with her six months ago," she replied, shrugging like it was nothing important.

"But why? Wait. Did you get engaged in secret and didn't tell me about it?" Jemma asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at her older sister. Which would have had more effect if she didn't have to look up so much to do it.

"Of course, I didn't. But mother talked to me when she thought Lance Hunter would ask me to marry him and I'd say yes!"

"But don't you want to marry him?" Jemma asked, confused. It felt like he'd been courting her for forever and, despite what Barbara said of him all the time, Jemma knew she loved him dearly. And he had a very good situation too, a much better one than Leo had, which would make their parents very happy.

"Of course, I want to. Someday. But he still needs to grow up before I say yes. I'll tell him when he can propose to me," Barbara replied and Jemma couldn't help laughing. It sounded like something that was very much in character for her sister.

"But Leo is four years younger than Lance Hunter is, and I'm still marrying him in four days."

"But he's already more mature than Lance will ever be. And I’ve known you two would get married since you were six years old, so why wait any longer?" Barbara replied with a soft smile, before it turned more mischievous and she pulled Jemma to the side. "And I think it's safer that you two get married as fast as possible, or you'll end up saying your marriage vows with a rounded belly," she whispered.

"Barbara!" Jemma cried out, feeling her cheeks heat up at the insinuation. Which only made her sister smile wider and put her hand before her mouth to muffle her giggling.

"Come on," she said, looking both sides before taking her sister's hand and pulling her into the drawing room, closing the door behind them.

"Don't you think I know you've done more than talking and holding hands every time you both find the most ridiculous excuses to be alone together? I've seen how pink and swollen your lips get. _And_ I saw that little bruise on your neck the other day," Barbara said, daring her sister to contradict her with one of those scary looks only she mastered so well.

Jemma only looked down at her lap, blushing, but couldn't hold back the small smile that tugged at her lips at the memory of the delightful thing Leo had done to give her that bruise.

"You're lucky mother thinks you and Leo are such angels. And that neither me nor Daisy are telling her otherwise," Barbara added mock reproachfully.

Jemma looked up and gave her sister's hand a squeeze. She really was lucky to have such wonderful sisters. Not only did they help her spend some time alone with her betrothed, but she knew that them talking so highly of Leo all the time must have helped their parents accept this match. Although Jemma's parents had known, and had been fond of, Leo since his family bought the property across the river when Leo was only six years old, his family was definitely not quite as wealthy as the Simmons. Her parents had expected their daughters to make a much better match than this of course, but with a lot of persuasion and negotiation, the knowledge that, at least, Leo would make her happier than any other man could, and most likely the hope that Daisy and Barbara would make better matches, they had finally agreed to this wedding.

"Anyway," Barbara said after a small moment of silence. "Back to the wedding night."

"What more is there to say about it? I can't go about asking anyone else, can I?"

"No, you can't. And you don't have to because I already did," Barbara said triumphantly.

"You have?"

Barbara nodded as a smile grew on her face.

"About a month after I had that conversation with mother, cousin Emma came to visit with her new husband. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget about a man so big he could barely fit through the doors?"

"Right. Well, anyway, I had been kind of distraught about my conversation with mother. Because if kisses feel so nice, why should the other things be either bad or boring, right?"

"Oh so you have—"

"Of course. Only on the lips though," Barbara cut her off as she nodded towards Jemma's neck with a smirk. Jemma's hand immediately went to cover it even though the bruise has long been gone. "So, the moment I was alone with Emma, I asked her about her wedding night…" Barbara trailed off.

"Well, what did she say?" Jemma asked, feeling the need to lower her voice even though there was no one to hear them.

Barbara's smile grew even wider.

"Well to begin with, it didn't sound the least bit boring."

-0-0-0-

Jemma was acting strangely and it was very frustrating. Their wedding was only four days away and, with all the dress and flowers and whatnot issues, today was most likely the last day he'd spend time her before seeing her at the altar. Of course, he couldn't deny that Jemma's wealth had many positive aspects, but sometimes he wished she was from a much more modest family. Because then, this wedding would be a much simpler affair and, in all likelihood, they'd already have been married for three months. And he wouldn't have to feel like he was stealing her away from her mother, who always seemed to need her daughter for one thing or another, because she'd live here with him.

Anyway, at least they had this afternoon together. But instead of talking about the last book he'd bought for her --and that she'd most likely already read-- or talking about their honeymoon, she was frantically perusing three anatomy books she already knew by heart, at the same time, and not talking at all. That, along with the fact that she distractingly kissed him square on the mouth in front of the maid when the girl had led her to the library, told him that there was something wrong with his soon-to-be wife.

Fitz looked up from the book he wasn't really reading and caught Jemma looking at him with an indecipherable expression for a second, before she looked back down to her books. Fitz sighed and closed his book for good.

"Jemma, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" she asked, not even looking up from the weird anatomy drawing she was looking at.

"I don't know, that's the thing."

"Well then, you're imagining it, dear, I'm not looking at you any differently than I usually do," she said in that fake cheerful tone she used to tell her mother they spent their afternoons together walking in the park and talking about the latest news they heard in town.

"No, I'm not and you're acting strange too," he protested, hesitating before palming her cheek gently and forcing her to look up at him. "You kissed me in front of the maid like it was nothing."

She huffed as she looked away for a second.

"We'll be married in four days, I didn't think it was such a big deal. It's not like she's going to run to my mother to tell her," she replied, her pink cheeks contradicting her apparent confidence.

"And now you're lying. There's something you're not telling me and honestly,” he said with the exaggerated English accent he’d been practicing since he came to live in Yorkshire as a little boy. “I don't know if I should tolerate such an attitude from my future wife, I—"

"Oh, is this how it's going to be once we're married? You're going to tell me how I should act?" she cried out, the sudden angry inflexion of her voice taking him by surprise. "Maybe you'll want to control what I read too, and tell me to go back to embroidery because that's what women are—"

Her words were cut off as Fitz leaned over the table and pressed his lips to hers. She made a vague noise of protest in the back of her throat, but the next second she was kissing him back, her lips pliant and demanding at the same time. His hand slid up her face and into her hair as his tongue just lightly grazed her lips, tearing a soft moan out of her throat. Which turned into a whimper when he pulled back immediately.

He chuckled as he sat back into his chair. "If you cannot hear it when I'm obviously teasing, it means that there is something clearly wrong, my love. That accent never fails to make you laugh and I know I haven’t gotten any better at it," he said and she pouted as she sat back into her chair as well. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

She sighed as she brought her hands to her adorably rosy cheeks and finally looked back at him.

"Oh fine. I had a conversation with my mother this morning. About our, hm, about our wedding night," she said, sounding like she was about to tell him about her worst nightmare.

"Oh. And did it really sound so dreadful?"

"No!" she cried out before scrunching up her nose. "Well, she said it could be, but also, that if I was lucky, it would just be boring. And then I'd just have to think about something else, something pleasant, until you're... done," she finished, grimacing at her own choice of words.

"Oh," Fitz let out, his shoulders sagging in defeat. He'd imagined what their wedding night might be like more than once, and never did it involve Jemma being bored. Or worse. He'd been expecting to spend hours kissing and caressing every inch or her skin, and hoping to hear more of those delightful noises she made when he kissed her.

"Mostly, she insisted that I had to do it for the children, and gave me advice on how to occupy my mind while you're, ah, working, so to speak." Fitz could only guess his cheeks were just as pink as hers at the moment. And, really, he hated that it made his body react like _that_ when she seemed so distraught about it.

"And then, she just told me how to get out of it if needed, and that was pretty much it."

"Jemma," Fitz said, taking both her hands in his as the intensity in his voice made her look up into his eyes. "You know I'd never hurt you, right? Or make you to do something you wouldn't enjoy. I don't care about non-existing children, I only care about—"

She was the one to cut him off with a kiss this time, slow and tender, but still making his desire grow stronger.

"I know, Leo," she said against his lips before moving back into her chair.

"I don't have anyone to tell me what to do, and I don't think men are expected to ask for advice anyway. It's supposed to be pretty simple and always nice for us," he said, knowing how unfair that sounded. He couldn't be the only man who cared about making that moment agreeable for their wife, could he? "But you do like all the kissing and, hmm, everything else, right?"

"Of course, I do. I started it, remember?" she replied, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"So could, hmm, intercourse, really be so different?" he asked, feeling his cheeks heat up even more with every passing second. He was pretty sure this wasn't a proper conversation to have with a lady. But then again, they had pretty much stopped worrying about that since the moment he proposed to her.

"Oh don't worry about it, Leo," she said, shaking her head like it was nothing. "I know how lucky I am to be your future wife and that is more than enough. It's not important and I don't want to bother you or trouble you or-or embarrass you with any of it."

This time, Leo stood up and came to sit on the chair right next to her, turning around until their knees touched. He palmed her cheek and didn't resist pressing another quick kiss to her lips.

"Jemma, I'm not embarrassed," he said and she raised her eyebrows in disbelief. He supposed his cheeks looked just as hot as they felt. "Alright, maybe I am, but it's not important. You are. We should only be impatient and happy at the idea of finally getting married. I don't want you to wake up that morning and have even a single reason to be anxious. If something's worrying you, I want us to talk about it and fix it."

"I'm not worried," she said, then tilted her head to the side with a little grimace. "Well, maybe a little. But, mostly, I'm confused and… curious, I guess."

"Curious?"

"I also had a conversation with Barbara."

"Barbara? But she's not married, how would she—"

"She had had a conversation with our cousin Emma just after she got married. Mother had given her the same speech because she thought Lance Hunter was going to propose and, well, she didn't like it more than I did and took the opportunity to ask Emma when she came to visit," Jemma finished, her cheeks tinting pink again for some reason.

"Alright. So what did she say?"

"Well, Emma told Barbara that it can be really nice for women too. There might be a pinch at first but there are… things that can be done to make, hm, intercourse easier and more… pleasant, very pleasant even," Jemma finished, looking down her lap. Fitz couldn't help smiling. So there were things that could embarrass his adorably wicked future wife after all.

"Oh well, tell me, Jemma. You know I only want to make you happy," Fitz said, covering the hand on her lap with his to encourage her to talk.

"I don’t know, I dont think it's very proper to talk about it with you. Maybe you should write to Emma's husband," she proposed, her nose scrunching up in a way that meant that she knew perfectly well that was a terrible suggestion.

"Oh. Of course, I'm going to write to a stranger about this. That sounds proper," he said sarcastically.

"It's not proper to speak about the wedding night with you, anyway," she said trying to turn away from him, but he kept her hand prisoner.

"Now that you started it, you have to tell me. Or I guess I'll just to find something to keep you occupied. I could learn a few Scottish songs, have someone play the bagpipe maybe… so many possibilities. I should start making a list before—"

"Fine!" she cut him off, her lips pulling into a wide smile at his silliness. "Fine, I'll tell you," she said, bringing her other hand on top of his tenderly.

He gave her an encouraging smile and she took a deep breath before talking.

"When we kiss and when you touch me, it gets kind of... hot between my legs, almost like I could feel my heart beating down there, and it's… nice."

"Oh."

It made sense, Leo supposed. Their kisses and embraces had quite an effect on his cock that made him want much more. And since Jemma seemed to enjoy these moments, she should feel something around that area as well. Though Leo felt like now that he knew it, it might have an even bigger effect on him. It was a good thing they were getting married in only four days. He tilted his head to the side, encouraging her to continue.

"And Emma said to Barbara that if you touch the specific bit of flesh that makes women feel like that, it feels even better and quite intense. And then it makes the, well the actual intercourse, easier and possibly very pleasant as well," she finished.

"Oh," Leo let out, feeling a little stupid for not having anything better to say. But that was quite an… interesting piece of information, and he certainly understood why that would have made Jemma curious —she did love everything that had to do with science and anatomy— and confused, since it had to be really different from what her mother must have told her. On his part, Leo was impatient to discover Jemma's body of course, her legs, her thighs, her bottom. He was especially interested in her bosom, to be honest and, of course, he'd imagined more than once what it would be like to finally be with her completely, to move between her legs as she moaned in pleasure the same way she sometimes did when he touched her. But he hadn't really thought about how he could touch her there. The only vague conversations he heard about that from other men, if you could really call them conversations, was that that was where his cock should go and that was it. So it was a little surprising and confusing, but now that he thought about it, he found that he was also quite curious in fact.

She must have taken his silence for embarrassment or disinterest on the subject because she detached her hands from his and stood up.

"So that's it. But we'll know soon enough, and whatever happens won't change my love for you or how nice your kisses make me feel," she said, a little too enthusiastically to be sincere, and took the books she'd been perusing a moment ago to bring them back to their respective shelves. Leo doubted she had found anything about that subject in those.

The house's library was one of the good things his father had done before dying. He was never a very sociable man and didn't enjoy parties very much. He preferred to hide in his library to read books and drink the whisky that had probably caused his death. But, at least, that had meant that the room was particularly big for such a modest house. The walls were covered in shelves but there was also room for three extra rows of books on one side of the library and a big study table on the other. To little Leo, it had always felt like having his own version of the Oxford Library, even though he'd actually never seen the real thing.

Leo followed Jemma to the middle row where he stored the anatomy books. He'd been told those were not the most fashionable books to have on display but, despite his squeamishness, Leo still liked them better than his father's books about hunting. Once she'd carefully put the volumes back in their spot, Leo took her hand and made her twirl until he could wind his arms around her waist and press his lips to hers. She let out a small squeak of surprise but quickly melted into the kiss, caressing his cheeks tenderly as she went on her tiptoes. The kiss was sweet at first, their lips gently gliding against each other. But all this talk of their wedding night must have obviously put Jemma in the same mood he was in because soon he felt her tongue trying to pry his lips open, and he gladly surrendered. Her hands came up into his hair and his up her back as he pulled her closer, and she happily hummed into his mouth. That was what he wanted her to feel on their wedding day, happy and good and even more than that. Not worried or anxious. Jemma bit his lip teasingly and that sent a rush of heat directly to his groin. He groaned and pushed her up against the books as he thrust his tongue into her mouth hungrily once more. It wasn't like him to be quite so rough but from the way she moaned and pulled his face even closer, Jemma didn't seem to mind at all.

She kept kissing him with the same urgency for long minutes and Leo started to wonder how long they could go without stopping for air. That was an experiment he was willing to participate in. Along with another one he had in mind. Emboldened by Jemma's passion, Fitz let one of his hands slide down towards the curve of her delightful bottom, bunching up the layers of skirts in his hand, wishing there weren't so many. She arched back into his hand and Leo smiled into the kiss as he started kneading the flesh the way it always made her whimper. To think that in only a few days, he could do that -and hopefully much more- without the fear of getting caught.

After what could have been three or thirty minutes of this, Leo couldn't tell, he pressed one last languid kiss to her lips before pulling back.

"Leo?" she asked, her voice low and eyes hooded as she looked up at him. He loved Jemma's beautiful mind above anything else, he really did, but he couldn't help feeling a little proud for being able to distract her quite that much with his kisses and his touches. He pecked the tip of her nose and took one more step back, completely detaching his hands from her body. "Leo?" she asked once more, pouting in a way that did nothing to stop the way their embrace had inflamed his body and mind.

Without answering her question, he took her hand and led her to the farthest corner of the room. That was the place Leo used to go when he wanted to be alone and read his books in peace when he was a young boy. And it was still his favorite place to read when he was on his own. Since then though, he'd added a big comfy armchair and a small table with a chandelier. He sat down and only kept a loose hold on her hand as he looked up at her, tilting his head in invitation. Her eyes went a little wide for a second as she must have understood his meaning, but then hesitated only a second before sitting across his lap, one arm coming to rest naturally around his shoulders.

"This is nice," he whispered against her lips, and they ticked upwards.

"It is," she replied, putting her other hand on his chest. And it really was. Jemma was quite petite and light but her warm weight on him made this all feel much more real than all the kisses and embraces they'd shared until now.

But kisses were still very nice so he closed the gap between them and kissed her again, slow and almost teasing as the hand that wasn't wound around her back descended from the armrest to her thighs, his hand shaking in anticipation. He'd touched more scandalous parts of her, but that was new, and new was always nice. He didn't linger there though, he was a man on a mission. He slid up her thigh until he reached the top and she let out a soft gasp. He smiled as he kept going up, over her stomach until his hand closed around one delightfully round breast. She whimpered in frustration and he kept moving up. He really couldn't wait for them to be married and for Jemma to finally shed all those useless layers that made his touches feel so bland. He caressed the skin uncovered by her dress then, just above the neckline, and the noise she made was all pleasure and contentment.

"Leo," she let out against his lips as his fingers left a trail of goosebumps over her lovely freckled skin. "This is very scandalous of you."

"I know. I should probably stop and let you get back to your books or more discussions about—"

She stopped his hand before he could move it further away and gave him a look that would have been intimidating in other circumstances, before putting his hand back just where it was a second ago.

"When have I have ever minded you being scandalous?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. So he kissed her again, pressing his tongue between her lips as he kept tracing the constellation of her freckles with his fingers. His other hand slowly moved from her back to come and hold her neck. He loved the tiny curls escaping her bun she had there, and her skin was so sensitive that it always made her shiver. He slipped the fingers of his other hand over the swell of her breast just below the neckline of her dress and she moaned as she pressed herself closer to him. Their chests were almost touching as she gripped his shoulder and her thigh brushed against his erection. She broke the kiss and gasped at the contact and Leo felt mortified. However scandalous their kisses and embraces had been since she agreed to marry him, he'd always managed to keep his hips back so she wouldn't feel the evidence of his desire for her. He tried to move back but he was already as deep into the armchair as he could be and, in fact, Jemma didn't feel like she wanted to move away.

She looked down towards his groin and back into his eyes. She was biting her lip and he was mesmerized by the heaving of her chest and how prettily flushed it was. She looked a little surprised but, mostly, she looked very much interested. She captured his lips again and pressed herself even closer to him. Well, he supposed she couldn't give him a more obvious sign. His hand descended down her chest, her stomach, her thigh, lightly caressing her through her dress until he reached her ankle. Compared to her dress, the light summer stockings she was wearing almost felt like naked skin. He took the time to memorize the delicate shape of it before moving his hand up her calf. He felt her body tremble as he reached her knee.

"Don't stop," she murmured against his lips before he had the time to doubt himself.

He trailed his fingers even higher and finally encountered naked skin, soft and much warmer than the skin he usually had access to. He caressed up until he reached the apex of her thighs, making her gasp slightly. Their lips were barely touching now but her sharp intakes of breath against his skin had the same effect on him that her lips and tongue usually had. She moved her legs apart slightly and his hand slid in between, almost of its own volition, to come and rest on the surprisingly soft, small, curly thatch of hair he found there. He fluttered his fingers and she moaned as her grip on his shoulder tightened, and Leo couldn't help chuckling.

"Keep in mind that I have no idea what I'm doing," he murmured against her lips, and it was her time to let out a soft laugh.

"Me neither," she replied. "But I trust you, I know you've always had very agile fingers," she added, her voice breathy and low as she brushed her tongue across his lips.

She certainly knew how to motivate him.

He moved his fingers down a little further, now truly understanding what she meant by getting hot down there. He could feel the involuntary flex of her muscles and he thought she was ready to light on fire if he went further. But she was breathing heavily in a way even their most scandalous kisses hadn't provoked yet. He caressed her that way for a moment and she seemed to appreciate it until she let out a little frustrated whimper and moved her legs further apart. On the next pass, one finger slid between her folds and encountered a small nub of flesh that made Jemma mewl loudly against his lips.

"Was that—"

"Really good," she cut him off. "Keep doing it… please?"

"Of course."

Why would he ever stop doing something that seemed to make her feel so good? However scandalous and improper, and all manners of words he couldn't think of at the moment, it was, he'd never stop as long as she kept mewling like that.

He touched that strange firm nub of flesh again and she moaned once more. He started caressing it lightly at first, then added more pressure and Jemma seemed to react very positively to that. She lifted her hips, to follow his hand it seemed, so he kept moving his finger. The increasing wetness between her folds was helping his movements, and he started going faster, drawing small circles over the hardening little nub. He didn't know much about sex and female anatomy but he knew wetness was definitely a good thing. Especially when she kept moaning so indecently and pressing her chest to his at an angle that couldn't have been comfortable, but that didn't seem to bother her at the moment.

God, she was quite the sight to behold too. Her legs spread out with one outstretched over the armrest and her skirts pulled up almost all the way to her waist. He knew what an utter scandal it would cause if someone walked in on them now, but making Jemma happy had been his only wish pretty much ever since he met her. And happy seemed to actually be a pretty weak word to describe the state she looked to be in at the moment.

"Something's happening," she breathed against his lips.

"Something good?"

"Yes, yes, yes, very good," she sighed.

Tentatively, he added a second finger between her folds, caressing not only her nub of pleasure but the fine skin around it as well. She mewled once more and he increased his pace as he moved his other hand from her neck down to her chest, groaning as it closed around her breast. Her cries and her breathy moans and the way her thigh was pressing more and more against his hard cock were driving him the very good kind of crazy.

"Leo…" she whimpered against his lips. "I'm-I'm…"

He was obviously doing something good so he just kept doing it, moving his fingers relentlessly between her folds and, after a few seconds, her whole body tensed. Something pulsed between her legs and she released a harsh cry, so low it sent shivers down his spine.

"Leo!" she let out again before capturing his lips in a messy kiss, her movements hungry and rushed, making him smile into it. He didn't know exactly what he'd just done but it had made his wonderful future wife definitely very happy. In fact, it seemed like he'd made her so delirious with pleasure that even the most brilliant mind he'd ever known has been rendered incapable of coherent sentences for a moment. And that made him feel incredibly proud.

Only when all her muscles suddenly relaxed and she fell into a boneless heap, did he think to take his fingers off her. He quickly pulled her skirts down her legs and gathered her into his embrace. She let her slippers fall off her feet and folded her legs to bring them between his thigh and the armrest as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She breathed in deeply and sighed in contentment. This was a new side of her and he knew he would like it just as much as all the others he'd discovered over the years.

"Alright?" he asked, his voice low and soft, after a moment.

"More than," she replied, looking up at him with a lazy smile, before extending her neck to kiss his cheek. She adjusted her legs as she did and Leo whimpered as her thigh brushed against the still very much present bulge in his trousers.

"Oh," she let out, perking up slightly. "What about you? Can I—" she started, looking down towards his groin. "—I-I can surely do something to help."

He moaned when her hand closed around it tentatively but he stopped her before she could go further. She looked at him with an adorably confused expression.

"I-I truly appreciate the sentiment but I think it's best not to... do anything about it. It would be too… messy," he said, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

She nodded in understanding.

"But will it stay like this for long?"

"No! I don't know… it depends…"

"On what?"

Of course, Jemma Simmons couldn't satisfy herself with a vague answer.  
"I'll have to think of very unpleasant things and, hu, you will definitely have to get off my lap." She pouted. "In a moment. You can stay for now," he added, and her lips pulled up into a soft smile.

"But it was so, what you did, it felt so wonderful, it seems unfair that you just have to… wait till it goes away," she said, scrunching up her nose in discontentment.

"I'm fine, really. Do you have any more worries about our wedding night?"

"No. Well… maybe a few. But now I know we can make everything work together."

Leo smiled softly.

"Then, my work here is done," he said before pecking her lips. "And I-I suppose it'll be nice to keep a few discoveries for our wedding night, right?"

"Right," she said, not sounding completely convinced but still looking too sleepy to fight him. Instead she curled herself around him tighter, like a house cat, and he had a feeling they'd stay like that for more than just a moment. And he couldn't really say he cared. His little discomfort was worth the wonderful feeling of having her so close. He couldn't help imagining waking up in the morning like that too.

He couldn't wait to start a new life with her.


End file.
